


The Movie Date

by Bonesda



Series: Zombies 2 never happened Universe [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesda/pseuds/Bonesda
Summary: Zed and Addison go the movies and it ends about as expected for them. Rated T for language near the end.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Zombies 2 never happened Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697587
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really need to read some fluff at the moment, so I decided to write it myself! Here's that fifth date...

"When was our last proper date?" Zed asked Addison at lunch. They had been too busy to do much over the last month, and he was ready to take his girl out.

"Uh, I think we went to that pizza joint in Zombietown a month for our fourth date," She replied, smirking at him, knowing what he would say next, 'That was not our fourth date. The Zombie bash and the ice cream date don't count.'

"That was not our fourth date! You can not seriously count being caught by Gus and the ice cream adventure as dates!"

"Ice cream adventure? When was this?" Eliza questioned, chuckling.

"Oh? That was the time Zed hacked his Z-band and made himself human," Addison replied as Zed waved his hands in a motion to get her to stop talking.

"What?! Zed! You did what?"

"I wanted to impress her parents!"

"You could've died. I told you not to swipe the other way," Eliza countered, furious at Zed.

"Wait! What?! He could have died?" Addison asked.

Eliza immediately felt bad for Zed but did not care so she went on, "Yeah, we are not supposed to hack our Z-bands, period. And we are definitely not supposed to make the Z-band turn us human. He must have made his emit more pulses, so he turned human. Which could have been VERY bad for him."

"Okay, I'm fine now and my Z-band isn't hacked anymore, remember? So I couldn't do that again even if I wanted," Zed interrupted the two young women, both of whom were shooting him murderous looks. "I believe we were planning out a date. Would you like to go to a movie with me this Friday in Zombietown?" Zed asked Addison, changing the subject.

"In Zombietown? That will drive my parents insane, so yes!" She replied immediately. "But we are talking about the Z-band hack another time, buster," She said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," He replied sheepishly. They had had this conversation a few times. Neither one wanted the other to change themselves to make life better for the other. "Fair warning, our movie theater does not have the latest movies, so it'll probably be something you've seen and older."

Addison looked at him sadly but smiled widely anyhow. "You know I just like spending time with you, so regardless of what we see I want to go. Gar-Gargiza."

"Gar-gargiza," Zed replied then straightened his back and said, "Well who wouldn't want to spend time with me. I'm awesome!" Addison smiled and laughed, happy he had his swagger back a little. "Pick you up at 6?"

"Absolutely!" Addison leaned into kiss Zed on the lips quickly.

"Okay, love birds. That's enough sweetness for my liking today. Come on, Zed, we have Chem in less than 5 minutes," Eliza interrupted pulling Zed away from Addison.

Even though Friday was only two days away, they were both excited when it finally arrived. Zed put on his nicest button-down shirt and slacks (since zombies finally being allowed to wear something other than the government issued overalls). Zed and his dad, Zevon, left in his dad's car and arrived with five minutes to spare.

"Zed, calm down you've been out with Addison before," His dad exclaimed placing his hand on Zed's bouncing knee.

"Yeah. I know. I know." Zed replied, laughing at his own nerves. "I think I'll always be a bit nervous walking up to this house."

His dad chuckled before replying, "I think her father is full of pride for the fear he has put into you. I certainly would be with Zoey." He stopped himself for a moment. "Yeah let's not think about that quite yet."

Zed laughed. "Well he has the bonus of being the Chief of the Zombie patrol."

"Fair. Quit stalling, and go get the girl."

"Right. Right, I'm going." Zed got out of the car and started walking up to the door of her house. In his head he kept repeating, 'Who is the Zombie? I am the Zombie.' He got to the door and rang the doorbell.

Missy Wells answered the door. "Hello, Zed. Addison will be down in a moment. Come in."

"Thank you, Mayor Wells." Zed replied and walked into the foyer, feeling the serious looks from Missy and Dale Wells. "Chief, it's nice to see you again."

"Zed." Dale replied nodding in his direction.

"Addison! Zed is here!" Missy called up the stairs for her daughter.

"I'm coming," Addison's voice called from the top of the stairs. As she started to walk down the stairs, time seemed to slow for Zed. He shook his head once, to try to clear it, but nope, time was still slowed down as she descended the stairs. He knew she was beautiful, but it was times like these, when he really knew it. Even in the simple pink blouse and jeans she was wearing, he was still in awe of her. "Wow," he said as she got close.

She giggled and asked, "Good 'Wow' I hope?"

"Always!"

"You are looking very handsome yourself!"

"Don't forget your curfew is 9 o'clock, Addison," Dale said, interrupting their moment.

"Yes, Dad. I know. I remember," Addison supplied as she pushed Zed to the door.

"Have a good night!" Zed called over their shoulders as they walked to the car.

"Hi, Mr. Necrodopolous," Addison greeted Zed's dad as she and Zed climbed into the back.

"Addison! We've been over this," her boyfriend's father said, looking at her with a playful glare.

"Sorry! Hi, Zevon!" Addison corrected.

"Better."

It took them another ten minutes to get to the theater, but to Zed and Addison it felt like mere moments. Zevon dropped them off and promised to be back after the movie to pick them up.

Zed and Addison got into the ticket line and waited as the line moved up to the ticket teller. As they got closer, Zed could see over the heads of the Zombie in front of them to see the movies showing that night. "Looks like we have a choice of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Zootopia, and Finding Dory."

"Oooh, Definitely Fantastic Beasts. The new one is out at the Seabrook theaters and I loved the first one and would love to see the first one again before we go to see that one," Addison supplied.

Zed laughed and said, "Planning out date number six, huh?"

"Of course. You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me easily did you?"

"Good!" They were interrupted from talking further by the teller clearing his throat to let them know it was their turn at the counter. They got their tickets and walked into the theater Zed looked towards the concessions stand. "Did you want anything?" Zed asked.

"Um, No thank you." Addison replied even though she really wanted popcorn and an Icee slushie. She did not want Zed to be spending too much on her.

"Addison, if you want something, we can get something. Come on," Zed replied, knowing she was lying. He pulled her up to the counter. "We'd like a medium popcorn!" Zed supplied the concession stand employee. He looked at Addison and quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"And a Coke Icee please." Zed smiled at Addison.

They got their concessions and went into the theater. Finding seats in the back, they sat as close together as they could sharing the popcorn as the previews started.

"I remember I was so happy how good that was, when I first saw it and It stills holds up," Addison supplied as they walked out after the movie.

"I'm glad my Harry Potter nerd girlfriend approves of where they started the latest installment," Zed replied causing Addison to blush.

"I hope the next movie is as good as this one was," Addison said. "Wait for me here? I need to freshen up and use the bathroom," She said as she walked toward the ladies room.

"I'll be here."

She walked into the ladies room and into a stall. As she was doing her business, she heard some Zombies come in and start talking.

"Did you see the Zombie in the back of the theater with the human?" One Zombie questioned the other.

"Of course I did! He's so hot!" The other Zombie exclaimed.

'Woah! What?!,' Addison thought, and smiled, thinking about how lucky she was.

"I don't know what he sees in that human."

"Elisha said she would try to hook up with him after. I can't wait to see the look on the human's face."

Addison felt her blood boil after hearing that. 'No way is someone going to take Zed from me!' She quickly finished her business in the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands. The Zombies finished as she was leaving the bathroom.

She felt her rage reach a maximum when she left the bathroom. There Zed was leaning with his back against the wall looking at his phone, but there was a Zombie girl next to him leaning against the same wall held up by her arm towards him. 'Elisha,' Addison guessed. Elisha seemed to be trying to get Zed's attention. Her eyes were fluttering, and her hip was popped.

Then things happened fast. Elisha reached with her other hand towards his bicep. Addison waltzed up to them and grabbed her hand and spun her away from Zed. Addison, blind with fury, then did something she would never live down. She threw a punch. A hard punch right at Elisha's nose.

"What the hell, Bitch!" Elisha cried as she held her nose. Her friends came running out of the bathroom.

"Elisha, are you okay?!"

"That crazy bitch broke my nose. Call the Z patrol," she exclaimed, still holding her nose and pointing at Addison with her other hand. Her other friend was already on the phone.

Zed pulled Addison away from Elisha as Addison tried to jump towards her after being called a btich. "You don't get to call me that after flirting with my boyfriend."

"You punched me! My nose could be broken because of you!"

"Don't flirt with other people's boyfriends then!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Zed intervened holding Addison around the waist. Sirens were heard next, and a patrol car pulled up and out popped the last person Zed wanted to see right now, Addison's father. "Oh no-" Zed moaned.

"What's going on here?" Dale questioned as he got close. "Addison? Zed?"

"This crazy girl tried to assault me," Elisha cried, gesturing at Addison again.

Dale's expression turned to surprise. "Addison? Is this true?"

Addison, who had slightly calmed down, looked sheepishly at her father's feet. "She was flirting with Zed."

Dale looked at Zed for confirmation. Zed shrugged and told Dale what happened from when he and Addison had gotten to the theater to moments ago. "Yeah she was flirting with me," Zed ended his explanation. When Dale started to say something Zed interrupted, "but I was ignoring her when Addison came up and punched her."

"She broke my nose."

"Let me look," Dale commanded, walking up to Elisha for closer inspection of her nose. "It's not broken," Dale supplied. "She missed your nose. You'll have a black eye but nothing more. I suggest you go home."

"What?! No! I want her arrested."

Dale glared at Elisha. "You know who I am?" Elisha nodded. "I would suggest you take this opportunity I'm giving you and just go home."

"But she punched me."

"And it sounds like you were asking for it. You saw them together in the movie theater, and you still decided to try to flirt with another girl's boyfriend," Dale countered.

Elisha grumbled but was pulled away from the group by her friends. "It's not worth it, Elisha," they said as they walked away.

Dale turned back to the couple, "Addison, I'm taking you home."

"But Dad!"

"Addison, you got into a fight tonight. I should be arresting you for assaulting someone. Regardless of them being a Zombie or not," Dale countered with no room for argument for his daughter.

"Fine, but can we have a moment." When Dale nodded with a grunt, Addison turned to Zed and said, "I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"Ruined it?" Zed asked. "Are you joking? I got to watch my girlfriend get jealous enough to throw a punch at another girl." Addison blushed. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen," Zed said quietly so Dale could not hear. Addison's blush went deeper than Zed had ever seen it. Zed pulled her into a heated kiss. "I am yours and I will be until you are sick of me," Zed said pulling back. "Gar-Gargiza."

Addison dreamily replied, "Gar-Gargiza."

"Now, go home, so we don't get into more trouble with your dad," Zed said, seeing them being watched carefully. "My dad will be by in a moment to pick me up. He was going to take us back anyhow."

Addison nodded and walked over to dad. She turned back to Zed as she got into the patrol car. She blew him a kiss. He reached out and grabbed it and put his hand to his lips. She laughed.

As he waited for his dad to come get him and watched Dale's patrol car pull away Zed thought, 'Crazy cheerleader, but I wouldn't have her any other way.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While this takes place in 2018 in my head canon, like Zed says they don't get up to date movies, so I went back 2 years and looked up what came out. Let me know what you all think! R&R!


End file.
